Elemental Light
by Jennywren13
Summary: When three Celestial Spirits join Fairy tail to escape becoming spirits with keys, they didn't expect to fall in love with the three new guild members! They're determined to make sure nobody finds out, not even Master Makarov! But with three dense (not to mention totally hot) 3rd generation Dragon Slayers who want them as theirs, they're bound to find out eventually! O.C x O.C etc
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Hi this is my first fanfic so go easy on me 'kay? WARNING THIS WILL CONTAIN !

Disclaimer: Although I am gathering my minions as we speak to wage war over who owns Fairy Tail, I don't own it. (Goes in to emo corner and gets into depressed mode)

(^.^) (=^.^=) XP 3

_Prologue_

A hooded figure ran up to a small house in the Celestial Spirit World. Her breathing quickened as she charged up the hill. "Come on!" her mind screamed. "If you don't hurry up it'll be too late!"

Just as she was about to open the door, the girl glanced over her shoulder. Her honey golden eyes searched the surrounding area. Making sure she was definitely alone, she reached out a trembling hand to open the door. The girl opened it and walked inside.

"You're back!" a high, child like voice cried. The owner of the voice came running in to the room, her small feet pattering across the wooden floor. The child's waist long, brown hair swished as she ran into the golden eyed girls arms.

"Yeah Prim," the girl said as she held the child close.

"Alyssa-nee, Alicia-nee's been worried sick about you," Prim informed said girl.

Alyssa laughed softly. "Really, now? Who would've known?"

"You're laughing at my concern for you? What kind of a sister are you?"

Another girl entered the room. She had long flowing fair hair that draped halfway down her back. She had piercing green eyes that were filled with concern and a hint of amusement.

"Hello dear sister, how are you?" Alyssa greeted her older sister.

"Fine thank you," Alicia countered back. "What did you hear at the meeting? Did they catch you?"

"No they didn't catch me, but I've got some bad news guys," Alyssa told her sisters with downcast eyes.

"Why, what's wrong Alyssa-nee?" Prim asked, her cosy red eyes streaked with concern.

"Yeah Al, what happened at the meeting? It can't be that bad, can it?" Alicia could barely contain her worry, letting some of the concern she as holding back into her speech.

"Unfortunately, it can," Alyssa sighed as she removed her hood. Her shoulder length, spiky, pale brown coloured hair tumbling out of the restrained hood. "We're getting keys guys. We're gonna be called _Magic Keys_," She added bitterly.

Shock and silence filled the room. "No way," Prim whispered, breaking the silence.

"You're lying…right?" Alicia said hoarse from the shock.

"As much as I would like to admit that, I'm not. Sorry guys." Alyssa sighed.

Prim began to cry. Heartbroken sobs that broke her older sisters' hearts. Alyssa eyes began to water. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she joined her younger sisters' cries. Even Alicia, who scarcely showed any emotion at times, let her eyes swell with tears. The three stayed like that for a while holding each other, each concocting a plot to escape their fate. Little did they know that when they chose their plan of action, their lives would never be the same again.

(^.^) (=^.^=) XP 3

Okay that's all for today. I'll update soon so see ya!

THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL BE GIVEN MY AWESOME VANILLA CUPCAKES! .


	2. Chapter 2

HEY I'M BACK! Sorry about the shortness of the prologue. IT WILL BE LONGER I GURANTEE IT!

Thanks to the people who are reviewing and possibly favouriting

Any way, this chapter is set in the guild after Alyssa, Alicia and Prim have put their plan into action. You'll find out what they did in the next chapter. So onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The battle was epic! Or at least it would have been if Mashima-dono hadn't fired his rocket launchers at my U boats… CRAP! But my I am bidding my time to reform my minions and come up with a new plan to get Fairy Tail! However, right now it belongs to Hiro Mashima-Sensei!

**$.$ . ^^''**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in the guild, well, as normal as it could get in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were having their normal everyday argument, Juvia was cheering on her Gray-Sama, Lucy was desperately trying to get them to stop before Erza noticed, Erza was in her chibi mode eating her cake, and Levy was trying to get Gajeel reading Pride and Prejudice. (A.N: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen does.)

Mira giggled as she watched the chaos of the guild. _It's never quiet here is it _she thought to herself. As she watched the guild members some more, she didn't notice three members come up to the bar counter.

"Hey Mira-san," one of the three called. "Can we get somethin' to drink?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you come up there Kyle, what can I get you?" Mira asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Two waters and a Ribena for the kid," A 18 year old with blonde hair which ended with white streaks requested the former S class mage.

"Hey I'm not a kid Jake!" a boy who looked about 12 years old snapped at the blonde.

"Sorry to say it but it's true Ben, you are a kid," the guy who asked for the drinks pointed out.

"SHUT UP KYLE –NII!" Ben yelled at his older brother, his coffee brown eyes showed clear annoyance

Kyle just shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, Ben" he said whilst running his hand through his spiky ginger hair, (Kyle's hair is like Harus' from Rave Master, except ginger.) his onyx eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Oi, Ginger-Nut, quit teasing Ben, Our drinks are here," Jake sighed, rolling his ice grey eyes.

"Shut it Blondie!"

"You wanna go at it don't cha!"

"YEAH!"

The older boys butted heads and started yelling at each other. Mira laughed softly as she gave the 12 year old his drink. "Their always like that aren't they? They haven't been here long but I feel like I already know them well."

"Yeah," Ben said rubbing the back of his sandy brown hair. "They have that kind of effect on people."

Said wrestling boys had punched, kicked and name called each other into Natsu and Gray's fight. Natsu and Kyle were in a team and Jake and Gray were in a team. The boys looked ready to start using magic, when suddenly the scarlet haired knight turned into a scarlet haired demon.

"ENOUGH!" Erza screeched.

"A-Aye sir!" the boys stammered. They sloped off to where they were before, muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid red-head," and "Scarlet haired Godzilla."

"You really ought to stop fighting with Gray," our favourite Celestial Mage told our favourite fire Dragon Slayer.

"No way!" Natsu yelled. "That Ice Brain is gonna get what's coming to him."

"Yeah suuure," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia is sure you will win next time," Juvia informed the Ice Mage.

"Hell yeah!" Gray answered her whilst jumping on the table.

"But first you better put on your clothes," Cana shouted across from her booze.

"CRAP! HOW'D THAT HAP-"he was cut short by the guild door opening.

Three girls stood in the doorway. One looked to be 18 years old, with long fair hair that tumbled halfway down her back. It fluttered in summer breeze. She had a curvy body rivalled Mira's. She wore a light blue tank top golden swirls on it, (like Erza's lightening empress armour) a mid-thigh length white skirt that had additional pieces pointing out. (Like mew ichigos dress.) She had black socks that came just before the skirt and dark blue boots with gold soles. On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves patterned with lightening bolts printed on them. She had a light, pretty look about her, but the image was ruined by her eyes. They were a bright green colour, but they were almost, emotionless.

The next girl was surprisingly, a child. The girl looked about twelve. She had waist length dark brown hair that turned sandy golden when rays of sunshine hit it. She wore a blue and white small checked dress. It slimmed at the waist and filled out at the skirt. An apron was worn over the dress. The apron had pockets, in which the girls' hands were shoved in. On her feet she had white socks that came halfway up to her knees. Her shoes were bright red and had straps. She looked almost normal, if it weren't for her eyes. They were a bright red colour. They were cosy looking, the type of eyes you could get lost in.

The third and final girl looked about 17. She had spiky pale brown hair. (Ya know on Fairy Tail Wiki and there's that early concept stuff? Yeah well in Lucy's early concepts, there's 3 heads in one corner. The one in the middle is what Alyssa's hair and face looks like.) Like the blonde girl, she had generous curves, although not as large. She wore a plain blue tank top with a blazer on top. The sleeves were rolled up to about halfway up to here elbows. She had denim shorts on that went a few centimetres from her knees. She didn't appear to have any socks on. For shoes, she wore high topped Converse (Don't own Converse ) that were simply black. However, they had small wings on the corners. (Like Amu's chara change with Ran)

But what caught everyone's attention was her eyes. They were a bright, honey gold colour that flickered and changed colour. For example when she opened the door, they were the colour of the yellow moon. Now however, they sparkled like the stars.

"Hey," the girl with golden eyes smiled. "I'm Alyssa Kinomie, and these are my sisters, Prim and Alicia."

"Ohayo minna-san," Prim greeted bowing her head.

"It's good to be here," Alicia allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Now that you know are names," Alyssa continued. "We would like to join Fairy Tail. Is this possible?"

"Well of course it's possible," Mira told them. "You can join right now if you want!"

"Great!" all three girls said at the same time. "Arigato!"

**$.$ . ^^''**

A.N: Well that was fun! Took me ages to write though! I've introduced almost all the . There's one more to come and he'll be introduced in the next chappie! SEE YA NEXT TIME!

KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE!


End file.
